NEVER GONNA CHANGE
by Nana Lee Jeno
Summary: Waktu memang terus berjalan dan merubah apapun. Baik itu manusianya, sikapnya, pemikirannya maupun perasaannya. Waktu akan terus membuat perubahan. Tapi, masih ada satu hal yang takkan pernah dapat ia rubah. Dan takkan pernah berubah. Yaitu rasa cintaku untukmu MarkNo couple. NCT Dream.


**NEVER GONNA CHANGE**

 **SUMMARY:**

Waktu memang terus berjalan dan merubah apapun

Baik itu manusianya, sikapnya, pemikirannya maupun perasaannya

Waktu akan terus membuat perubahan

Tapi, masih ada satu hal yang takkan pernah dapat ia rubah

Dan takkan pernah berubah

Yaitu rasa cintaku untukmu

 **CAST:**

Mark Lee

Lee Jeno

And other member of NCT Dream

 **DISCLAIMER:**

 **CERITA INI MURNI IDE DAN HASIL PEMIKIRAN SAYA!**

 **MOHON MAAF JIKA TERDAPAT KESAMAAN ALUR DAN ISI CERITA!**

 **KARENA IDE DAN INSPIRASI BISA SAJA BERSUMBER DARI HAL YANG SAMA NAMUN TERBENTUK DIWAKTU YANG BERBEDA PADA INDIVIDU YANG BERBEDA PULA!**

 **NO PLAGIAT! NO COPAS! NO REMAKE!**

 **MARKNO COUPLE**

 **BOYXBOY**

 **Nana Lee Jeno Present!**

Hope You Guys Like It ^0^

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jeno tengah duduk sendirian di ruang tengah dorm mereka. Sesekali pemuda manis –menjerumus cantik dan imut- itu menggosok kedua telapak tangannya dan menyesap cokelat hangat sebagai teman begadangnya. Ia sedang dalam keadaan insomnia. Entah mengapa, ia merasa tak ingin tidur malam ini padahal tubuhnya sudah meraung minta istirahat dan matanyapun panas.

Jika dipikir-pikir, tidak ada hal apapun yang mengganjal hati dan pikirannya. Tugas sekolahnya sudah selesai semua, ia tak memiliki masalah atau pertengkaran dengan siapapun, ia juga sedang tidak dilanda rasa takut, khawatir maupun cemas. Tetapi mengapa ia tak bisa tidur?

Jeno menopang dagunya dan menggembungkan pipinya sebal. Jika sudah begini, biasanya akan ada seseorang yang bersedia menemaninya. Membuatnya bisa tidur dengan nyenyak dan bermimpi indah. Seseorang yang mampu memberinya rasa nyaman dan terlindungi. Seseorang yang sangat menyayangi dan mencintainya sepenuh hati. Ia adalah-

"Anak-anak, apa kalian- Oh, Jeno. Kau belum tidur?" ujar seseorang yang kini tengah berdiri di depan pintu

Oh, ternyata orang itu berumur panjang –pikir Jeno.

"Oh, annyeong Mark hyung. Mengapa kau kemari?" sapa Jeno pada orang tersebut yaitu Mark

Mark berjalan masuk dan menghampiri Jeno lalu mendudukan dirinya disamping pemuda manis tersebut.

"Ada apa hyung kemari malam-malam? Bukannya beristirahat di dorm setelah perform di Dream Concert" tanya Jeno

"Entahlah, tiba-tiba saja aku ingin kemari. Kau sendiri mengapa belum tidur eum? Ini sudah malam, sayang" ujar Mark sambil mengusap rambut Jeno sayang

Jeno langsung menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Mark.

"Molla, hyung. Tiba-tiba saja aku insomnia. Padahal tubuhku sudah lelah dan mataku perih. Tapi aku tidak bisa tidur" keluh Jeno sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya

Mark hanya terkekeh mendengar rajukan manja Jeno. Kekasihnya ini sungguh imut sekali jika sudak merajuh seperti ini. Mark melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang ramping Jeno.

Mark sedikit mengernyit ketika merasakan pinggang Jeno yang sepertinya mengecil dari ukuran sebelumnya.

"Sayang, apa kau sedang diet?" tanya Mark

"Sebenarnya aku tidak diet, hyung. Hanya saja karena makan di malam hari kita dibatasi, jadilah aku jarang makan di malam hari. Mungkin jika aku lapar aku hanya minus susu atau coklat hangat" jawab Jeno

Mark tahu jika memang para member Dream –termasuk dirinya dan Haechan- dilarang makan pada malam hari terlalu sering. Karena mereka masih dalam masa pertumbuhan, takutnya mereka tidak bisa mengontrol pola makan yang membuat tubuh mereka tidak bagus. Tapi ia juga tidak suka Jeno jadi terlihat makin kurus dari hari ke hari.

"Tapi sayang, kau juga jangan menyiksa dirimu sendiri. Jika kau memang lapar, makanlah. Meski tidak banyak, setidaknya perutmu terisi oleh karbohidrat" sanggah Mark

Jeno hanya diam dan makin menyamankan sandarannya pada bahu Mark. Jika dirasakan, bahu Mark semakin terasa lebar dan nyaman untuk bersandar. Ia yakin kekasihnya ini sangat rajin olahraga hingga tubuhnya seproposional ini. Meski masih belum memiliki ABS, tapi jangan remehkan lengan kekar dan dada bidangnya. Dan yang paling Jeno sukai adalah bahu lebar sang kekasih yang selalu ia jadikan sandaran.

Mark tersenyum melihat kekasihnya yang tampak sangat menyukai skinship seperti ini. Dimana sang kekasih akan bersandar pada bahu lebarnya, dan ia yang akan memeluk pinggang Jeno dari samping. Skinship favorit dari mereka masih sebagai member SMRookies bahkan saat masih menjadi trainee biasa. Skinship yang takkan pernah berubah.

"Jeno, apa kau ingat bagaimana pertama kali kita bertemu?" tanya Mark membuka percakapan

"Saat itu, hyung datang ke ruang latihan saat aku dan yang lainnya berlatih dance. Hyung menggunakan kacamata bulat waktu itu. Kukira hyung adalah seorang ullzang, ternyata hyung juga seorang trainee" jawab Jeno

"Ya, waktu itu kau juga memakai kacamata bewarna kuning. Kau tampak imut saat memakai kacamata" ujar Mark

"Kau juga terlihat lebih keren saat memakai kacamata hyung. Kau terlihat seperti murid teladan yang pintar" puji Jeno

Mark tersenyum sambil merapatkan pelukannya pada pinggang Jeno dan mencium pucuk kepala sang kekasih.

"Kau tahu, Jeno. Waktu terus berjalan dan merubah apapun. Baik itu manusianya, sikapnya, pemikirannya maupun perasaannya. Waktu akan terus membuat perubahan. Sadar atau tidak, kita juga mulai mengalami perubahan. Baik karir maupun hubungan kita, semua terasa berbeda dengan yang dulu" ujar Mark

"Ya, hyung. Aku juga merasakannya. Ada yang aneh dengan hubungan kita. Rasanya sungguh sesak. Jika aku boleh egois, aku lebih memilih menunda debut kita agar aku bisa berada di sampingmu dalam waktu yang lama. Selalu memiliki waktu untuk bersama-sama, tanpa ada jadwal aktifitas terpisah yang membuat kita berpisah beberapa waktu. Aku ingin hubungan kita seperti dulu lagi, tidak ada kata sibuk diantara kita. Aku takut kehilangan dirimu hyung" tutur Jeno sambil memeluk Mark

"Aku juga, Jeno. Aku juga ingin selalu berada disampingmu tanpa ada aktifitas yang mengganggu kita. Tanpa ada kesibukan diantara kita yang membuat kita berpisah. Tapi inilah takdir kita, impian kita. Kita memang terpisah oleh aktifitas, namun kita tetap bisa bersama walau itu hanya sebentar. Dan juga, kita masih bisa saling berdampingan selama kita berjalan dijalan yang sama, sayang. Aku juga takut kehilangan dirimu" jawab Mark

Inilah yang mereka butuhkan sekarang. Saling melepas rindu ditengah jadwal padat Mark dengan promosi unit grup lainnya. Setelah beberapa jadwal padat Mark yang lainnya usai, mereka masihlah jarang bisa bersama.

"Meski kita tak bisa seperti dulu lagi. Meski waktu merubah segalanya, tapi masih ada satu hal yang takkan pernah dapat ia rubah, Dan takkan pernah berubah" ujar Mark sambil menangkup wajah mungil Jeno "Yaitu rasa cintaku untukmu" lanjutnya dan mengecup kening Jeno lama

Jeno memejamkan matanya, meresapi kasih sayang yang Mark salurkan lewat kecupan pada dahinya. Inilah yang sangat Jeno sukai dari Mark, ia yang sangat menyayangi dan mencintai dirinya melebihi apapun.

"Jeongmal saranghae, Jeno Lee" ujar Mark

"Nado jeongmal saranghae, Mark Lee hyung" balas Jeno

Dan merekapun saling berpelukan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dilain tempat namun dalam bangunan yang sama, dua pasang mata tengah mengamati dua sejoli tadi yang tengah menikmati waktu kebersamaan mereka.

"Ah, appa dan eomma romantis sekali" celetuk salah satu dari mereka

"Sebenarnya appa dan eommamu itu siapa hah? Johnny hyung dan Taeyong hyung atau Mark hyung dan Jeno hyung?" cibir yang lain

"Dua-duanya sepertinya menarik" jawab yang pertama

"Kalian, cepat pergi tidur atau kulaporkan kalian pada appa dan eomma kalian!" perintah sebuah suara

"E-eh, Renjun hyung?" ujar mereka

Mereka –Jisung dan Chenle- langsung berdiri tegak begitu mendengar seruan Renjun.

"Cepat pergi tidur sebelum aku melaporkan kalian pada Mark hyung dan Jeno jika kalian mengintip mereka" ancam Renjun

Jisung dan Chenlepun bergegas pergi ke kamar masing-masing sebelum hyung tertua mereka –di dorm Dream- semakin marah.

Renjun memperhatikan Mark dan Jeno sebentar dan menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

.

.

.

.

Mark yang tengah asik bermesraan dengan Jeno merasa terganggu dengan dering ponselnya. Ia ambil ponsel di sakunya dan melihat ID caller pada layar tersebut lalu mengangkatnya.

"Ya, Renjunie. Ada apa?" tanya Mark

" _Hyung, cepat kembali ke dormmu sekarang juga ini sudah larut malam! Anak-anakmu tadi sempat tidak mau pergi tidur ketika melihat appa mereka sedang bermesraan dengan eomma mereka. Dan lagi, Jeno juga butuh istirahat_ " cerocos Renjun

Mark hanya terkekeh mendengar omelan Renjun.

"Ne, aku akan kembali ke dorm sekarang. Aku titipkan mereka padamu ya" jawab Mark dan memutuskan sambungan telponnya

"Renjun kenapa hyung?" tanya Jeno

"Tidak apa-apa. Oh ya, sebaiknya aku kembali ke doerm. Ini sudah sangat malam dan kau juga harus segera istirahat sayang" ujar Mark

"Tapi aku belum mengantuk hyung" keluh Jeno

Mark mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jeno dan mengecup bibir mungil sang kekasih.

"Dengan begitu kau akan tertidur dengan nyenyak. Jja, pergilah istirahat" perintah Mark

Jeno hanya menundukkan kepalanya malu dan berjalan ke kamarnya. Sepertinya Mark benar, ia akan tidur nyenyak malam ini.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Meski waktu terus berlalu_

 _Meski semua mulai berubah_

 _Namun cintaku padamu takkan pernah bisa berubah_

 _Yang ada ia akan semakin tumbuh menjadi lebih besar_

 _Dan semakin dalam setiap waktunya_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **END**

JIAHAEE~ MUNCUL LAGI FF GAMUTU DARI PEMIKIRAN GUE XD

Sebelumnya aku beneran minta maaf banget ke kalian yang merasa ide kalian aku curi ato aku tiru ato aku remake ato aku plagiat #apabedanya

Tapi serius, ide ini muncul karena chattingan-chatingan befaedah gue sama anak-anak gue tercinta di grup chatt linenya MARKNOSQUAD

Sekali lagi maaf jika FF ini sama punya kalian #bow

Review juseyo~~


End file.
